


rainy mornings and quiet days

by burdenedwithgloriousfandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rain, i love these two idiots and i love the rain so this happened, it's literally just rain and fluff, no beta we die like db cooper, sometimes you just gotta write something really soft y'know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms
Summary: Ryan wakes to an even heavier downpour. The tangled sheets are cool and empty beside him, so he props himself up on his elbow to look around the room."Hey. Good morning."Shane startles a little at his voice, but turns, grinning, from his post at the windows. The curtain has been drawn back, and Ryan can see a drenched, hazy world beyond."It's raining." Shane murmurs, gazing back outside.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	rainy mornings and quiet days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing last night in a couple of hours, something I'm trying to do more often, rather than leaving beginnings and other fragments of one-shots sitting around on my phone for weeks.  
It's been raining on and off pretty regularly for several days now, and is supposed to keep on for the rest of the week. Where I live in australia, we haven't had this sort of long, decent rain for months and months, and I'm just realising how much I missed it. Sometimes I do actually love the weather here, even though a week ago it was 40 degrees C and now it's flash flooding... anyway, I'll stop my rambling, enjoy your Shyan fluff.

Ryan blinks awake to the red neon numbers of the alarm clock on the bedside table showing 4:21am.

For a moment, he lies staring at it, his sleep-fogged brain trying to figure out what woke him.

And then it registers - the steady hammering of rain outside. The distant rumble of thunder. The cool, fresh, rain-scented air that has washed over the room, blowing in through the windows and settling on warm, tangled bodies lying under thin sheets.

That part of Ryan's mind that was always longing to go jump in puddles, or slosh upstream in over-flowing gutters as a kid, that had thought it was a good idea to dance wild and free in the summer downpour as a college student, the part of Ryan's mind that absolutely loves the rain - it sings in joy.

He smiles softly to himself and turns over, away from the clock, and settles his face into the gentle curve of Shane's neck.

Hopefully it'll still be raining when morning comes.

-

It is.

He wakes to an even heavier downpour. The tangled sheets are cool and empty beside him, so Ryan props himself up on his elbow to look around the room.

"Hey. Good morning."

Shane startles a little at his voice, but turns, grinning, from his post at the windows. The curtain has been drawn back, and Ryan can see a drenched, hazy world beyond.

"It's raining." Shane murmurs, gazing back outside.

"Mm, I noticed." Ryan pulls himself out of bed and pads across the room, sliding his arms over Shane's shoulder and draping himself across the other man's back from behind. "Come back to bed for a bit?"

Down on the streets below, deserted except for the occasional car and a lone figure with a black umbrella, the rain puddles in dips and potholes, flowing hurriedly along the gutter and footpaths into drains. He can even see a disgruntled-looking crow perched on a sign post, fluttering its feathers.

Shane obliges, turning away from the window and into Ryan's embrace. "I saw a businessman fall in a puddle." He murmurs, muffled by Ryan's bare shoulder, and pulls the smaller man up off the floor. Ryan squeaks and wraps his legs around Shane's waist. "He got wet. Very wet. And angry."

"Bet you thought that was funny, big guy."

"Oh, absolutely." He laughs, and carries Ryan across the room until his shins hit the bed frame and they both go tumbling back down onto the sheets.

-

They've recently finished filming a new episode of Unsolved, so Ryan settles down on the couch with his laptop to begin sorting through the footage. He's extra comfy in a pair of soft sweatpants, and an old, too-big t-shirt from a vacation several years ago. His feet are bare, propped up on a threadbare cushion, and he wiggles his toes at Shane as he emerges from the kitchen, holding two steaming cups of tea and a plate of warm bagels.

"I've got all the footage from Mark. Looks like the quality is good everywhere so far, no camera mishaps. Wanna lend a hand?"

"Sure." Shane says, putting the plate and one mug down on the coffee table and grabbing his computer instead. He picks up Ryan's legs and sits down, placing them back on his lap.

Ryan wiggles his toes again, and grabs his mug from the table. Shane makes a face. Ryan laughs, handing him a bagel, and takes a deep inhale of the steam from the tea. "Is this that peppermint stuff Sara gave you at that company party? Smells really good."

"I know, right? Perfect for rainy days."

"It really is." Ryan sits up, careful not to spill his tea, and gets side-tracked by kissing Shane, his laptop abandoned to the side.

-

It's almost two in the afternoon when the rain eventually slows into a light mist, and Ryan realises they're out of milk. And bread. And bananas. And quite a few other things.

In his defence, they'd been super busy with researching and filming and advertising the new season lately. There'd been way too many late nights in the office, and way too little time for just them, together.

He mentions the shortage to Shane, go peers outside and shrugs. "It's not that heavy anymore. The shops are like, a block away. We can get there and back before it starts up again."

"I bet you just jinxed it, but alright. I'll grab my wallet and stuff, be right back."

He pulls on a hoodie of Shane's that he finds on the bedroom floor, and his own kinda waterproof ghoul hunting boots, grabs his wallet and phone, and heads to the front door. Shane grins at the hoodie, takes his hand, and they leave the apartment, shopping list crumpled in his pocket.

Outside, the world gleams wet and fresh. Ryan takes a deep breath of the clean air, and pokes his tongue out to catch the drizzle misting his hair and dripping into his nose.

Shane laughs at him. "You look like an absolute idiot, Ry."

Ryan pouts, and kicks his boot into a puddle, sending a spray of water up Shane's legs. "That's rude."

"Oy!" Shane shouts, and then it's _on_. The two of them dance between puddles and potholes in the sidewalk, flicking up water at each other, trying and usually failing to dodge. They're both laughing so hard by the time they reach the shops that it's ceased to be a real competition, and they end up just standing there, in the drizzle, legs soaking wet, trying to catch their breaths.

-

They don't manage to get all the items they need to restock their fridge before distant thunder grumbles back in and the rain returns full-force. Ryan turns to Shane with an I-told-you-so face as they stand under the awnings, just out of reach of the sudden downpour.

"Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Ryan says, eyes wide with mock innocence.

"Hmph." Shane responds, cradles the bag of milk and groceries against his chest, and then sprints full-tilt out into the rain.

Ryan is still for a moment in shock. "What the- what the fuck are you doing, Shane?"

Shane skids to a halt, already down the sidewalk and under the next awning, and shakes the hair out of his eyes like a dog. "Getting home before you!" He sets off again, past the bakery where they get the bagels from, and Ryan swears in annoyance, clutching his shopping bag and racing after the taller man.

At some point Ryan catches up to Shane, at some point the bags migrate to a one hand grip, and at some point they end up racing down the sidewalk together, hands clasped tightly. Ryan laughs, in pure joy and love, and Shane pulls him through the pouring rain back towards their apartment.

-

They kiss fervently against the closed front door, shopping bags dumped to the side, until the wet becomes a slight annoyance and Ryan pulls away. "I'm thinking hot shower. You?"

Shane's eyes are dark and hungry. He grins, loosening his grip on Ryan. "Oh, fuck _yes_ I am." He turns to head up the hall, fingers tangled with the smaller man's, and then pauses, looking down at the abandoned, slightly soaked bags. "Wait, we gotta put the milk in the fridge first-"

-

The hot shower is entirely too long. Their water bill will suffer, but for now it's worth it for the soft slide of skin against skin, the delicious scrape of teeth on lips and the pure, physical pleasure of being together. It's worth it for Shane's blissed-out expression as they towel off, for the way he snuggles sleepily into Ryan's side as they settle back on the couch in warm, dry clothes to watch Netflix, for the tangle of their fingers between them.

The rain patters on outside, over the afternoon and into the night. They watch Paddington, and Ryan's heart is full of love for the bear and for the man at his side. They get take-out, ordering what is basically a small feast from the Mexican place nearby, and have it delivered. It's delicious, as always, reminding him of family gatherings and late nights and good company.

Still, the rain continues, heavy as ever. Ryan gazes out on a dark, water-washed world, lights reflected in the puddles on the street and sidewalk. He pulls the curtain, hesitates, and then opens it up again, letting the full sound of the rain and the delicious breeze wash through the room.

He returns to the bed, to Shane, their bodies curling tight together under the soft blankets, and the two of them drift slowly off to sleep.

-

Ryan blinks awake to warm sunlight flooding the room. There's a slight summer breeze, fresh and cool, but otherwise the rain has disappeared, leaving no trace behind but a shiny, clean world.

He smiles to himself, snuggling deeper into Shane's embrace, and studies how the golden rays light the angles of the man's face, dancing over his eyelids, showing the tiny, baby-soft hairs on his skin and turning the hair on his head and the stubble of his almost-beard to glorious gold. Ryan follows those rays with his fingers and his lips, brushing across beautiful skin until the man's eyelids flicker open.

"Good morning." He whispers, and Shane's lips curve upwards in a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

Ryan misses the rain already, but this morning is bright and wonderful and beautiful.

Every morning is beautiful with Shane. Ryan leans forward and captures the man's lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)  
hope you all get some rain (if you need it, at least. don't want too much flooding)


End file.
